A battery-powered device optionally provides a notification of its low battery via a display, a light, or some other indicator on the device itself. However, some battery-powered devices have no way to indicate a low battery, and a user only discovers that the battery has depleted when the device fails to function. Further, even if the device has a low battery indicator, if the user is not paying attention to the device before the battery dies, then the user has no way of knowing that the battery is dead until the user attempts to use the device.